Tale of the Moon Princess and the Fox Demon
by jollychee
Summary: What happens when different worlds collide? Or rather when the most feared fox demon of Konoha village crosses path with the celestial beings of the moon? NarutoxHinata


Blue flames lit up the starry sky as blood curdling screams filled the most dreaded night on the peaceful kingdom of the moon: the solar eclipse.

Life on the moon was always peaceful. Days were spent with light hearted music and festivals and people shared their happiness together. It was a utopia that sang perfection. But everyone always geared up in preparation for a war before the day of the summer solstice. The day where darkness takes over their land. Only a select few, the king's men, were trained to prepare for this day. Since the moon was a place of peace, many didn't find the need for weapons so they were trained the ancient ways of combat using only their hands. These men were trained to be the best warriors they could possibly be with no chance of losing.

But nobody saw their attack coming. Not even the king himself, hiashi-sama, could have foreseen the turn of events. It was the day before the solstice and everyone had finished their preparations for war. Villagers played their instruments and danced to their confidence of victory. Soldiers were at ease and everyone had their guard down. Little did they know that the very ground they lay their feet to express their joys hid the demons of darkness counting the minutes to their surprise attack.

And when the time came, it was nothing but terror. The demons popped out from the soil as soon as the darkness began to creep over the land of light. Some of the soldiers were immediately taken down while the rest rushed to keep the civilians out of harm's way. Soon the whole land was drowned in darkness and the only light illuminating the land was the eyes of the people of the moon and the mouths of the demons. The demons spat blue flames from their mouth firing at anyone on sight. When people of the moon die they turn into an orb of light that rests on the night sky which people from earth call stars so many orbs of light were seen floating that day. The demons advanced their way towards the palace of the moon, where the king and his clan reside.

"Hiashi-sama they're heading towards the palace gates!" A young general reported to the king bowing his head doing so.

The king gave a loud click of his tongue. How could it have ended up like this? He thought to himself. He was heavily concerned for the villagers but his family right now was his priority. "Gather all the soldiers here and have them prepare for battle. Lure the demons to the palace so that we can use this part of land for war and no more citizens have to die."

"Yes, my lord."

"After you gather the soldiers, report to me once more."

"Understood."

The general successfully grouped the demons to the palace and closed the gates so that none could enter and none could leave while the soldiers were on standby. There was little room for combat which worked as an advantage for the soldiers since their fighting style required close contact but they were greatly outnumbered and the demons were restless and way too eager to burn more bodies. However, this was the only way to keep them from destroying more innocent lives.

After doing what was told, the general reported to the king in his quarters only to find him in his battle gear and his wife and baby daughter with him.

"My Lord, the demons are right outside the castle and the soldiers are awaiting for more orders."

"Good work." The king paused for a second and the general sensed a hint of sadness in his eyes. " I have an important task for you."

"Anything."

The king turned to his family standing behind him. His wife held their baby in her arms tight. Her body slightly trembled but her eyes burned with courage. "Protect my family at any costs."

"But-!" The young general exclaimed. "The kingdom a-and the palace! It's practically being overrun by the demons! You need as many men as possible for this, you need me on the battlefield."

"This is no time to argue." Hiashi gave him a stern look. "I, the king, will be the one to fight on the front line for this land and the people. You all are my responsibility. But I cannot face my enemy without the clear conscience of my family being in safe hands." His eyes softened at the young man and laid his hand on his shoulder. "You are also my family, Neji. You are the strongest but you are still extremely young. This is my task for you. You are the only one I can rely on."

"I..." Neji hesitated. He wanted to fight with the soldiers but he understood how it felt to have lost family. His gave up his life to protect him last year during the solar eclipse. " I understand."

"Thank you. Now-"

"Hiashi-sama!" A soldier screamed in panic appear in a from the hallway. "The demons! The demons are on a rampage! They've made their way through some soldiers and are headed towards the personal chambers!"

"What?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Quickly, Neji! Take my wife and my child somewhere safe!" Before the king left he gave his family one last kiss goodbye. He looked at his baby daughter and whispered prayers in his heart for her safety then left for battle.

"Your highness please follow me." Neji peaked through the hallways to see if any demons made its way near them only to find that it was still clear.

"Neji-san," the queen began. "Thank you for doing this."

Neji gave her a head nod, acknowledging her thanks. "It's just like what Hiashi-sama said, you are my family, auntie."

There were two ways out of the palace. One being the very front entrance which currently was being blocked by war and the other was through the back garden. They moved quickly towards the garden dodging any sign of danger. There were times where they had to pass soldiers fighting against the demons and neji would aide them quickly with a swift attack of his powerful palm technique helping them to destroy the demon into a dark mist before returning to his aunt and cousin. The soldiers thanked him and continued on with the fight.

They didn't stop to keep their guards up once they reached the garden. They knew they were not totally free from threat until they pass the back gates. Neji guided them quickly through the center while his eyes darted across the field in search of any demons. Then they jolted to a stop. A demon appeared in front of him from underground. Behind immediately went into a combat position and ushered the queen to stay behind him. Right before he made his first move he heard more of the soil shifting and more demons popped from underground immediately surrounding them in a circle as if a pack of wolves would to a prey.

Neji gave a loud click of his tongue. He glared at all the demons with rage and he began to sweat profusely. He had no problem taking them all at once but the real challenge was keeping the queen and the princess safe.

The queen quickly took notice of the situation and Neji's predicament. She looked up to the sky and stared at the blue and green planet hovering above them. She had little knowledge of the beings that lived there but she knew the land would be beautiful. Then she looked down at her child in her arms. She was sound asleep as if the dangers around her didn't exist. The queen smiled and cooed at her before making a decision.

"Neji-san."

Neji quickly darted his eyes toward her then back to the demons. "My queen, please stay close to me at all times. I promise you we will get out of this." But deep in his heart he knew there was no hope. And the queen knew so well.

"No, neji... There is no need."

Neji widened his eyes but he couldn't take them off the demons. It was as if his glares were stalling them from attacking.

"There is no chance of survival as long as my child and I are here with you."

"Y-your highness, what are you suggesting?!"

The queen softly smiled at his back. Neji was so young. He was like a son to her, she'd be damned if he had to lose his life for hers.

"I've always wondered how the earth must be like. The life there, land, and whatnot."

Neji desperately wanted to face the queen. "Are you mad?! There is no possible way for you to survive that jump by yourself!"

"It's better than having this one hundred percent chance of death here." She rested her hand on his back. "This is the only way any of us can come out of this alive."

He felt the heat of her hand on his back. The Queen's body began to glow brighter and neji watched as the demons in front of him retrieve themselves from the light. He took this opportunity to finally face the queen with tears brimming his eyes.

"Your majesty!"

The queen looked at him softly gave him a peaceful smile. "Neji-san, whatever happens, none of this is your fault. This is my decision and it is for the best. Take care of your uncle for me." She closed her as her body began to float and illuminate even more.

"AUNTIE!"

With a blinding flash, she was gone.

* * *

Yes I'm writing another story! I've been thinking about this one for the past few days now and I've always found it extremely interesting. What inspired me to write this was the ghibli film "Tale of the Princess Kaguya" and I highly recommend watching the movie! You don't have to watch it to read the story but some bits were inspired by the movie. Let me know what you guys think so far!


End file.
